


Langa NSFW Alphabet

by puddincup



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, NSFW Alphabet, Other, bored out of my mind, it's four in the fuckin morning, no beta we die like men, save me from myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddincup/pseuds/puddincup
Summary: just ur average nsfw alphabet
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Langa NSFW Alphabet

**a = aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

he'll give you a bath and cuddles

**b = body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

his favorite thing on him is his hair, mainly because you love playing with it, on you, it's your stomach, no clue why, but like when the two of you are watching movies he'll just start kissing your stomach

**c = cum** (anything to do with cum basically)

he won't cum inside you even if you ask, he gets nervous and pulls out, but he does like seeing his cum on your tummy.

**d = dirty secret** (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

he wants to give you head in your sleep, just so you can wake up and be a mess for him right off the bat. it seems fun to him to have you wake up and already be moaning for him

**e = experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

he has no fucking clue, the first time the two of you decided to get intimate it was like he forgot how to take a fucking shirt off, he kept pulling his shirt down like it would magically rip off him.

**f = favorite position** (this goes without saying.)

he likes it when you ride him, just seeing you bouncing on him with that cute expression on your face makes him fall apart.

**g = goofy** (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

he tries to be serious but it's obvious that he has little to no clue what he's doing and it makes you laugh.

**h = hair** (how well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

i mean, he's fine, it's not too wild but not tame, it just _there_

**i = intimacy** (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

he's very romantic with it, loves looking into your eyes and kissing you.

**j = jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

not really but when you wear something really revealing he'll go to the bathroom and deal with himself because he's honestly shit and quickies

**k = kink** (one or more of their kinks)

he LOVES praising you, and also he doesn't mind when you scratch or bite him

**l = location** (favorite places to do the do)

his fav is the bed, but if he really needs it the couch or the shower is good.

**m = motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)  
****

he gets really embarrassed about it but when he sees you showing off your skating, also during school you'll accidentally flash your panties to him and that's just a wow experience for him.

**n = no** (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs) ****

he won't do anything to hurt you, ever.

**o = oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
****

he prefers giving you head just because of the way you look and sound, also tasting your cum gets him riled up let me tell you

**p = pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)  
****

he keeps it slow because if he goes fast he'll cum fast and he wants to love you for as long as he can.

**q = quickie** (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
****

ok, if he's hard and he knows his hands won't do shit for him he'll take a shot at a quicky, but most of the time he gets lost in your eyes and makes it a passionate love session.

**r = risk** (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
****

he's down if you're down, but sometimes he'll tell you that he won't do something because it worries him

**s = stamina** (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
****

he can go two rounds, and if you two take a break he can slide in a third. and it takes around 25-30 minutes to make him cum, unless you're sucking him off.

**t = toy** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)  
****

no, he used a dildo on you once and he didn't like how much you used it. basically he got jealous of a dildo.

**u = unfair** (how much they like to tease)  
****

he doesn't really tease, unless he's jealous.

**v = volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make)  
****

he's not all that loud, but when he cums he'll curse a bit.

**w = wild card** (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
****

when he first came to your house he just sat around your sisters room thinking it was yours, also when she cam into her room he started talking about what happened at 'S' the day before and she screamed.

**x = x-ray** (let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture, or words)  
****

around six and a half inches, slightly curved.

**y = yearning** (how high is their sex drive?) ****

not all that high, normal ig, once a week is enough for him ****

**z = zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterward)

he falls asleep after he knows you're comfortable, gets the two of you dressed then he'll nuzzle up against you so you two can sleep


End file.
